dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Warbucks
|health = 150 |hunger = 120 |sanity = 200 |spawnCode = "warbucks" |links = Quotes Clothes|sanity mult = -15 per food not prepared in a Crock Pot.}} Warbucks was a Character exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. Warbucks was the tenth character to be unlocked via Experience, requiring 2880 XP to become available. He was a stereotypical late 19th to early 20th century British explorer. Judging by his tanned skin, it can be assumed that he spent most of his time in the outdoors. Removal In the February 7th, 2019 update of Hamlet's Early Access, Warbucks was removed from the game, making him unplayable for any new Hamlet-enabled world. His files were kept in the game as a "Retired" character, and pre-existing saves with him would not change. This was also done with the intention of allowing players to use Warbucks with the help of mods or with console commands.JoeW on the Forums, February 9, 2019 In the update post on the forums, Klei Entertainment gave their reasoning for removing him: "We weren't very happy with how Warbucks was working out. While trying to find ways to make him work, we decided that he just wasn't as interesting as we would like, and so we've made the decision to start from scratch with a new character."Game Update 307715 on the Forums, February 7, 2019 The reason for his removal was later clarified: "Ultimately we felt Warbucks was both culturally problematic and not also very interesting to play so we decided to start over. We understand some people may like aspects of him, and perhaps we will bring some of those aspects back one day. In the meantime, we've decided to move on." Special Power Warbucks gained sanity over time when he held Oincs. He gained, in a non-linear way, up to 40 per minute if there was up to 200 Oincs in the player's inventory. Holding more than 200 Oincs did not increase his Sanity regeneration further. He also started the game with a Ball Pein Hammer and Magnifying Glass. Because he was an explorer, his experience with treasure hunting tools allowed him to only consume half of what is normally consumed for the Ball Pein Hammer, Magnifying Glass, Disarming Tools and Gold Pan. The table below represented the exact number of sanity regeneration depending on the amount of Oincs. Disadvantages Warbucks lost 15 every time he ate Food not prepared in a Crock Pot. Tips * Making Crock Pot dishes is difficult at the beginning of the game. When coupled with Warbucks' low maximum Hunger, the player was in danger of either starving, or going insane quickly from eating raw food. Spending the first few days clearing the Deep Rainforest to collect the Lost Relics there, and then visiting the Pig City gave the player enough Tenpiece Oincs to easily survive before a Crock Pot was made. * Warbucks' ability to regain Sanity by holding Oincs in the inventory allowed him to manage it easily if the player had sufficient Oincs on hand. This was arguably even more useful than Maxwell's ability, as the player could have chosen to stop the sanity regeneration at any time, and control the rate at which it happened. ** The downside was that this was a mid-game advantage since he started with no Oincs. Trivia * In the Hamlet beta, Warbucks could be "unlocked" by selecting a new game slot and clicking on either the Shipwrecked option or the Reign of Giants option. Warbucks could be selected from the character selection screen. The player would hit apply for Warbucks, then go back and click on the Hamlet option. Warbucks would remain applied and the player can start a Hamlet world as Warbucks. * Warbucks' voice was played by a bugle.https://clips.twitch.tv/SparklySpoopyLemurFloof * When Warbucks entered combat, his voice played to a tune similar to the finale of the 1812 Overture by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. He was the only playable character with a unique battle cry. * In the Hamlet beta, Warbucks had a base sanity of 300. This was changed to 200 in the early access release, likely for it to be more manageable. * His title in the Hamlet beta was "The Gentleman Hunter". It was changed to "The Affluent Explorer" in the Early Access for Hamlet. * In a developer stream by Klei, it was said that some inspirations for his character included Van Pelt from Jumanji and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter from Disney's Tarzan. * In Art Stream #46, an unimplemented alternate design of Warbucks' character portrait was seen being used as a reference. A Shovel replaced the Blunderbuss, and he wore a smile. Gallery Sounds References de:Warbucks fr:Warbucks zh:Warbucks